Airplane Nerves
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Sam has to 'calm' Dean down on a plane ride.


"Deep breaths," Sam reminded his brother for the fifth time. They hadn't even taken off yet; Currently, a security briefing was happing for any possible emergencies and Dean was getting more and more worked up with each one. "Just ignore her," Sam said softly. "We'll be fine..."

Sam's assurances, though nice, were not doing anything to calm Dean down. Being here? Not his idea of a great time. "You don't have to treat me like I'm a kid just cuz we're on a damn place." Dean muttered, though he did take in deep breaths, trying to relax himself. 'Getting overworked would make this worse', he reminded himself which is always something he used to tell Sammy when they were kids. His knuckles were white as he clutched the armrests, wanting this flight to end as quickly as possible. The security briefing was getting him more worked up, as they named the millionth and first thing that could possibly go wrong.

"Dean it's only a 5 hour flight," Sam said in a soothing tone of voice. "Watch a movie, take a nap and it'll be done. I promise. Take off is the scariest part, but once we're in the sky we'll be fine." Sam had clearly ignored Dean's command, because someone had to treat Dean like a child once in a wrapped Dean's balled up fist in his hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. "We'll be fine." he repeated, giving Dean's hand a squeeze.

Five hours. Five hours on a plane that could crash and kill them all. He didn't like this. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother taking his hand, but didn't attempt to pull back, because...it was kind of nice; a small form of comfort. It helped him take deep breaths. "I can't just watch a movie when we're on this damn thing!" Dean argued, not looking forward to any part of this. If the scariest part was taking off and he had trouble before the thing had even moved, he was really not in for a treat.

"Would you like to lay your head on my shoulder?" Sam offereed. In the row in front of them, a scared child was doing exactly that with his mother. "Or would you like to distract yourself?" Both were vild options, though the latter may not be quite possible at the moment.

"I'm not doing that chick stuff dude." Dean said quickly. Though, if it wasn't for his constant determination to be all things macho and cut out all things chick, he probably would have taken up the offer without hesitation. Tugging his hand from Sam's, Dean went back to squeezing the armrest until his knuckles were powder white instead. "And how the _hell_ would I distract myself?"

Sam slid his fingers along the inseam of Dean's jeans. "You'll find a way." he smirked.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Nice try, Sammy, but I don't think I can even get it up on a damn plan, so that's not a distraction." Dean muttered, though the thought of it was tempting. It would definitely put his mind somewhere else.

"Worth a shot." Sadi said, lightheartedly. "Focus on your breathing, then" he continued to coach Dean. "Just for a couple more minutes." The plane started to taxi. "You can do it."

Once the plane did start moving, things got so much worse. First, Dean's breathing was a lot more awful, looking to Sam with wide, scared eyes. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Needed the distraction, Dean leaned into his brother, gripped tight onto his shirt and pressed his lips against his. It was awful, sloppy, scared and shaky, but he needed to kiss Sam, even if he could barely breathe now. Sam's eyes opened in shock, due to the unexpectedness of the kiss, but quickly reciprocated, opening up Dean's mouth for his tongue. He stopped as the plane gained speed, though. Dean needed to calm down and the kissing would just make him more flustered. Instead, he held on to Dean's hand tightly and counted him down to when the plane would get off the ground. "5...4...3...2...1."

'Damn it, Sam.' Dean thought. The kiss should have helped, he was hoping it would. Squeezing Sam's hand tightly, not pulling back this time, Dean still wasn't sure if he could handle this. "I think I'm gonna be sick" he confessed, barely able to breathe.

"There's a paper bag in the pocket in front of you, if you really need to hyperventilate or throw up." Sam reminded him. "But look, look, the worst is over!" He laughed. Indeed, the plane was making less noise, and Sam started to loosen his grip on Dean's hand.

Dean glared at his brother. "The 'worst part' is the entire ride, douchebag." Dean grumbled, leaning back in his seat, closing his eyes and trying to remain calm. He could do this. Looking like a mess in front of Sam wasn't an option.

Sam, on the other hand, was suddenly struck with an idea. It was so simple, why didn't he see it before? "We do have five whole hours to kill..." he whispered in Dean's ear, slowly. "I do wonder _what_ we'll get up to..." His fingers were back at Dean's inner thigh. Even though Dean wasn't liking this at all, he smiled once the fingers were back upon him. It wouldn't be a distraction, but even if he was scared out of his mind, he couldn't say no again.

"You know I'm really wondering when you go so dirty, dude." Dean said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Sam replied seriously, but less than a second he was right back at Dean's ear, giving it a small nibble. This may work. Dean wasn't calming down, but he was hoping that was just temporary. He opened his eyes, looking at Sam and place his own hand on the boy's thigh, moving it all the way up to the waistband of his jeans.

Sam nearly jumped when Dean's hand made contact with his leg. "I'm not the nervous one, dude.." Sam reminded him, leaning down to pick a blanket up, in order to cover them. As he leaned forwards, Dean's hand dropped until it was right over his bulge. Sam slyly smiled to himself. "I'm here to calm you down." he said, wrapping the blanket around their laps.

Dean ignored Sam. "This is definitely helping me calm down." Dean replied, rubbing his brother's forming erection. Feeling Sam get hard for him was nice. He was not calm yet, and was still having messed up breathing and shaky hands, but this was a major help. "Just because you're not nervous doesn't mean you don't deserve this. You're trying to make me feel better after all." Dean said, pressing a kiss to Sam's lips. Sam leaned in and deepened the kiss, and the way Dean was palming his bulge felt _so _good. Sam was relived it was a reasonably empty flight as hingers moved from Dean's inner thigh to Dean's zipper. He pulled in down in one swift motion, unbuttoning the jeans, next. Dean grinned, this was proving to be a distraction. Dean's own hand slipped under Sam's waistband, snaking under his underwear, too.

There was a sharp intake of breath, as Sam guiltily looked around, hopping he didn't just attract too much attention. he slipped his hand into Dean's boxers and started pumping slowly, causing Dean's eyes to widen. He hit his headrest with a soft groan, despite trying to suppress any noises. His fingers went down further in Sam's boxers, trailing a line over his hard cock. This meant Sam had to work extra hard to contain his breathing.

There was an overhead announcement that seat belts could be taken off and that cabin lights woul be dimmed. 'Thank God,' Sam thought, as he continued to play with Dean's length in between his fingers.

"C'mon, Sammy. Don't tease me." Dean smirked, pumping Sam slowly for a moment, then speeding up. Now that lights were lesser, both of them were less conscious. Sam started pumping Dean with more force.

"Should we move this some where else?" he whispered in his brother's ear before nibbling the lobe again.

Dean froze, unsure of that offer. "As in the bathroom?" Dean was scared to even take his seatbelt off. Getting up just seemed like death wise. "I..Sam..I don't know. We can...Yeah okay."

"I'll go first. I'll be in the left stall. Wait five minutes and join me. Can you sit here alone for five minutes?"

Thinking it over, it really didn't seem likely. A minute was hell with Sam on this plane. Five alone would be so much worse. Hesitantly nodding, Dean shakily took his hand back, buttoning and zipping jeans. "I'll last, I'm not a damn kid, remember?"

"Think happy thoughts," said Sam, getting up. He leaned towards Dean so get could get something out of his backpack: Lube. "Just think of everything I'm going to do to you in there." He growled into Dean's ear. Dean nodded obediently. He tried not to think of the fact that he wouldn't be buckled in or even sitting down and protected in case of a crash, but he would get to be with Sam. That was better. And they could do things they definitely couldn't here. Five minutes was excruciating, it felt more like 20, but soon enough Dean was in the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He was completely nervous again.

"Why don't you sit?" Sam smirked. "I'll be your seatbelt." He was naked, his hands already undoing Dean's pants.

"Or..." Dean traced Sam's collar bone, "I can focus on riding you instead of this dumbass plane."

"Up to you" Sam shrugged. "This is to calm _you_ down."

Dean pushed Sam down, sitting on his lap and pulling him in for a kiss. Sam continued to pump Dean, no restrictions now. Dean moaned against Sam's lips, still trying to be quiet, for the sake of passers-by. Sam pumped until there was pre-cum. Next, he grabbed the lube. "Ready?"

"Ready, baby." Dean said confidently, a lot calmer.

"Do the honors, then." he said, handing Dean the lube. He squirted some out before pumping his brother with it. Sam let out a groan, he took the lube on his own fingers and inserted them, opening Dean up.

Dean sighed, lips going to Sam's again as they lubed each other up. "Fuck Sammy." Sam kissed Dean's mouth back as he inserted another finger. Dean groaned, pushing against Sam's fingers and moving against them, kissing down Sam's neck.

"Fuck, don't stop!" Moaned Sam as he lined himself up to Dean's entrance. Dean took a deep breath, realising then he had completely calmed down, completely focused on his brother. Before Sam could even make the first move, Dean slid down into Sam's cock, taking him all in at once and letting out the loudest moan yet. Sam let out a second moan and he bounced his hips.

Dean slid up and down Sam, not wasting any time. Riding Sam fast, Dean sucked on a spot on Sam's lower neck, fully intending to leave a mark. Sam let out a moan. "F-fuck, Dean."

"S-Sam," Dean groaned against his brother's neck, pulling back only nce he was sure there would be a mark. Wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, Dean began riding him even faster.

"F-fuck...so close..." Sam started pumping Dean with passion, but careful not to finish him off.

"C'mon baby...fucking come for me."

Sam's breathing increased and he soon let loose. He pulled out shortly after and sat Dean down. "For being so good, and so damn brave on this flight, I'm going to suck you off." he said in a tone that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"Fuck yes!" Dean groaned. "Damn right you will." he grinned breathlessly, but the breathlessness had nothing to do with nerves anymore.

Sam got on his knees and spread Dean's legs open. He licked a strip up from the base and licked around the head.

"_Jesus!"_ he hissed. "C'mon baby" he groaned as Sam's head bobbed up and down the tip. Dean threw his head back, fighting to keep his hips still.

"Don't you dare cum until I say" Sam commanded, before proceeding to deep throat his brother.

"Sammmyyyy..." Dean whined and pleaded.

Bobbing his head up and down a couple of times, he looked Dean in the eyes. "Go ahead" he said, wrapping his lips around the head, circling it with his tongue. Dean groaned and came hard, hands fisting Sam's hair and holding him there. Sam swallowed and licked the head a couple more times for good measure. He then wiped his mouth. "Think you can survive the rest of the plane ride?" he smirked, putting his pants on. "Oh, and if you need to... relax... again in a few hours let me know."

"You know I will." Dean smirked.


End file.
